Reason
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, most gajeness. "Tou-san, kenapa kau menamaiku Nami?" —hanya pertanyaan polos yang sederhana, namun kritis. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Itu karena …" RnR onegaai !


**a/n: **bonjour~! o/ Chill kembali lagi setelmah sekian lama mendekam karena penyakit WB akut dan harus nungguin otouto di RS yang lagi DBD T_T dan, ya Tuhan ya Tuhan ya Tuhan … sebenernya Chill ragu bikin fic, apalagi ini drabble yang bakal pendek bangeth (?) D: tapi Chill harap kalian suka :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tittle: **_**Reason  
><strong>_**Rate: **_**K+**_**  
>Language: <strong>_**Indonesian**_**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_**Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Summary: **_Drabble, most gajeness. "Tou-san, kenapa kau menamaiku Nami?" —hanya pertanyaan polos yang sederhana, namun kritis. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Itu karena …" RnR onegaai~!_

**Warning(s): **_**Drabble, Gaje, Canon, OC for next generation, almost future fic, OOC, minim deskrip, etc.**_

**Still want to read it if you don't like this pair?  
>You'd better go to the hell! *digampar*<strong>

**Don't like don't read! ;)**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Mereka memanggilku dengan suffiks <em>–kun<em>."

Gadis berusia sepuluh tahun itu menatap kedua orangtuanya tanpa ekspresi. Mata _onyx _warisan sang ayah itu menyorot datar. Bibir tipisnya terkatup. Dia memang tipe gadis yang akan berbicara seperlunya. Tangan mungilnya tak henti memainkan sumpit dan mie _ramen _buatan sang ibu. Tak ada nafsu makan sama sekali baginya hari ini.

Sang ibu yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan masaknya hanya tertawa kecil. Sesekali ia menyisiri helai rambut merah muda sepundaknya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Hahaha. Mungkin kau selalu berpenampilan seperti laki-laki, Nami-_chan_. Cobalah sesekali kau panjangkan rambutmu, atau rubah _fashion_-mu," ujarnya lembut.

Gadis bernama lengkap Uchiha Nami itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan mengejek adik lelaki _shota _menyebalkannya yang tengah duduk (sok) manis di samping ayahnya kini.

"Tidak ada hubungannya antara jenis kelamin dan rambut. Aku tidak suka rambut panjang, aku tidak suka _Kaa-san _memanggilku dengan suffiks _–chan_, aku tidak suka baju ala wanita centil sok _trendy_, dan aku tidak suka dengan namaku!" kelit Nami kritis.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan sibuk dengan makanannya kini menatap tajam putri sulung keras kepalanya itu. (Sakura tak menanggapi. Ia sudah bisa membaca situasi bilamana 'perdebatan' antara suami dan putri sulungnya dimulai.)

"Aaaahh! _Baka no Ane_. Namamu bagus begitu kau tetap tidak mensyukurinya!" —Sora sang adik mulai memanasi kakak perempuannya.

"Ya. Setidaknya namaku lebih elit ketimbang nama _shota_-mu. Dasar banci."

—dan suasana hening seketika. Sora hanya bisa meringkuk dengan wajah suram di belakang punggung ayahnya. (Baca: pundung.)

"Hn … memangnya kenapa dengan nama **Nami**?" Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

Hei, Nami tidak suka dengan segala bentuk penekanan. Gadis kecil itu terlalu kritis dalam mencerna sesuatu. Penekanan dalam kalimat adalah sebuah ketidaksopanan. Setidaknya itulah pola pikirnya saat ini.

"Mereka —teman-temanku selalu memanggilku dengan nama _Teme _dan _Yuki Onna, Tou-san no baka!" _desisnya kesal setengah mati. Namun ia tetap memasang kedok _stoic_-nya.

Ah, dia memang _'aktris' _berbakat keturunan Uchiha. Siapa gerangan yang menurunkan bakat warisan ini? —jangan sembarang menjawab jika kau ingin masih tetap hidup.

Mendengar penuturan polos putrinya, Sakura tertawa kecil. _'Teme, ya? Pasti Yukiko si riang itu yang menjulukinya. Lagipula Nami-chan juga selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan Dobe. Dasar Naruto dan Sasuke generasi kedua!' _batinnya.

"_Teme_? Siapa yang memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Yukiko-_dobe_, _Tou-san_!"

"—pantas saja!"

Baiklah. Dugaan Sakura tepat.

"Tapi Nami-_nee _selalu memulai masalah duluan dengan Yukiko-_nee _'kan?" —dan kali ini sosok berambut merah muda lainnya ikut menimpali dengan riang. Wajah polosnya terlihat lebih gembil saat mulutnya sibuk mengunyah _ramen_. Dialah Uchiha Ikuto. Adik kembar dari Uchiha Sora.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Kapten ANBU Konoha itu tertawa terbahak-bahak —dan sempat membuat ketiga makhluk yang berada di dapur tersebut melongo tak percaya. Tapi bagi Nami itu hal biasa. Ayahnya selalu melecehkannya seperti itu. **Selalu**. Dan Nami sangat **tidak suka **dengan tawa nista ayahnya yang tak jarang didengarnya.

"_Tou-san_, kenapa kau menamaiku Nami?" protesnya ketus. Mungkin itu adalah … err … —hanya pertanyaan sederhana, namun kritis. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia mendekati putri sulungnya tersebut, berniat membisikkan sesuatu.

"Itu karena …"

"—tidak usah sok dramatis seperti itu, _Tou-san_. Mulutmu bau _miso_!"

(Benar-benar anak yang tidak sopan.)

.

.

.

"Nami adalah ombak …"

—Sasuke tetap menggantungkan kata-katanya. Tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam nan mematikan _onyx _Nami yang berbingkai kacamata.

.

.

.

"… ombak yang akan kuarungi dengan **bahtera rumah tanggaku dan Uchiha Sakura**."

.

.

.

'_PESSSSHHH'_

'_Sialan kau Sasuke-kun!'_

.

"A-APAAA? HANYA ITU? TEGA SEKALI KA —cih. Muka _Kaa-san _memerah hanya karena gombalan abalmu, _Tou-san_."

"Setidaknya kau mengetahui alasanku, Nami. Haha."

—dan pria berambut pantat ayam itu kembali tertawa nista tanpa menghiraukan tatapan _sweatdrop _ketiga anaknya dan istrinya yang mematung di depan wastafel dengan wajah memanas.

Sasuke selalu menggoda Sakura di depan anaknya tanpa tahu malu dan tak menyadari usia. (Oke, mentang-mentang awet muda.) Lalu, Nami beserta kedua adik _shota_-nya harus pasrah mempunyai ayah nista berkedok bengis seperti Sasuke.

.

'_Gombal! Sialan! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu depan anak-anakmu, Sasuke-kuuun!' _

—**FIN—**

* * *

><p>Well, this is it! xD gomen ne kalo abal D:<br>Chill pakai sistem kebut semalam buat nyelesain fic ini (_ _)' oh iya :D jangan lupa ikut polling di profil Chill ya :DD tolooong banget partisipasinya^^

Review onegaaai~! :3

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2403/2012**


End file.
